Dinner at the Winchesters'
by Kanoi-chan
Summary: Sam, Charlie, and Dean come home for Thanksgiving, but they all have their own news to share, whether they mean to or not.


Yes. I wrote 7k of Thanksgiving fic. Just... Leave me alone and don't judge me for my life choices!

This is unbeta'd, so, of course, all mistakes are my own. I think I caught most of them though? Hope I did anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

The ring glints in the light as Jess twists it, a soft _hmmm_ing sighing off her lips.

"Should I wear it or not?"

Sam looks up from packing his duffle. "It's honestly up to you, Jess. I mean, we're planning on telling them anyway, so..."

Jess purses her lips and furrows her brow in thought. "I know, but..."

Sam can't help the smile that splits his face at his fiancée's (fiancée, he likes being about to use that word; fiancée, fiancée, fiancée) indecision. "But if you wear it in, we may have to weather all the congratulating at the door?"

She nods, a small, jerky motion that belies her true concern. It makes Sam's smile falter.

"Like I said, it's up to you."

She's staring at the ring mournfully, the twisting brought down to simple adjusting it to the perfect angle on her finger. "I don't ever want to take it off though," she mutters with a pout.

His smile returns full force, this time accompanied by a laugh that has him doubling over his luggage. When he looks back up, Jess is smiling at him.

"You like that, huh?" she asks, tone nothing if not amused.

"Damn straight, baby!" he shouts, crossing around the bed to lift her up and swing her around, kissing her as she squeals in delight. When he sets her feet back on the floor, they're standing with their foreheads touching, staring into each other's eyes and unable to wipe the smiles off their faces.

"I like it, too," she admits, arms wrapped snugly around his neck.

He lets loose a contented sigh. "Good. Cuz, you know, I couldn't be happier. I've got my Baby..." He shifts his hand around from where it sits on the small of her back to rest on her lower abdomen. "And my baby."

Jess closes her eyes, fingers carding through the shaggy hair at the nape of his neck, and though the smile doesn't fall from her face, she's shaking her head. "And that's why I don't want them to ask at the door."

Sam pulls away enough to brush her golden hair back behind her ear. "Baby, you know they aren't going to think we're getting married just because you're pregnant. We've been together five years, that isn't even going to cross their minds."

She sighs. "I know, it's just... I'd like something to distract from that announcement, you know?"

"Jess... It isn't a bad thing... I mean... It's not, is it?"

Her eyes shoot up to meet his, and she looks perfectly contrite. "God no! Sam, I'm so happy, you know that!" Her arms tighten around his neck in reassurance at the same time as her eyes start tearing up and she has to look away. "It's just... **they** may not think it is... You're still in school, and we're not even all that stable... I mean, we're stable enough but..."

"But not by parental standards?" he finishes for her after she trails off.

She nods.

He places his fingers under her chin, lifting her face so that he can look at her properly. "Well, it's a good thing we don't need their approval then, right?"

She gives him a watery smile, which he kisses softly. When they pull away, she swats at his arm playfully.

"Weren't you supposed to be packing?" she asks with mock authority.

"I was, but I then I got distracted by my beautiful fiancée and future mother of my child."

She shakes her head with a smile, disentangling herself from his arms. "Better soak it all in while you can, before I get as big as a house due to your giant, Winchester baby I'll be carrying around."

"You'll always be beautiful," he says, returning to his packing.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Winchester," she teases, turning to exit the bedroom.

"Even when you're as big as a house?" he calls after her.

"No. Then you'll have to resort to midnight ice cream runs," she throws over her shoulder, giving him a wink before finally heading out.

**II.**

"You guys could at least help!" Charlie growls, voice distorted and muffled from being half buried in her own closet.

"Sorry, but it's much more amusing to watch you floundering," Meg responds from her spot on the bed, arm around Hannah.

Charlie pulls herself out of the closet long enough to glare at her. "You're not sorry."

Meg's smirk is irrepressible as she shrugs her shoulders carelessly. "You're right, I'm not."

Charlie grumbles something indistinct under her breath, but Meg is pretty sure she hears something along the lines of "useless".

"I don't see why it's our job to help you, anyway. They're your clothes. We don't dress you," Hannah reasons, curled into Meg's side.

"Though maybe we should," Meg speculates.

Charlie shoots back out of the closet to glare at Meg again. "What is that supposed to mean!?"

"It means," Meg drawls, "you dress a little butch." She gestures her hand at the plaid overshirt Charlie is currently sporting.

"Well excuuuuuse me! We can't all dress like hot biker babes and boho princesses like you two!" she shoots off.

"What did I do?" Hannah asks, startled at her fashion sense suddenly being brought into the argument via the 'boho princess' jibe.

"Just..." Charlie struggles for a moment with words before finally giving up altogether and just shouting her frustration before diving back into the closet.

Hannah pulls away from Meg, hands on her hips as she glares at her long-time girlfriend. "See what you did?" she scolds.

Meg has the audacity to look surprised and taken aback. "What _I_ did!?"

"Yes, what you did! Apologize to her!"

Meg pulls a miserable face, like that of a chastised child, before sluggishly pulling herself up and out of the bed, crossing the room to plop down beside Charlie where she's kneeling on the floor, rooting through the unorganized mess on the closet floor.

"I'm sorry," she grumbles.

Charlie stills, but doesn't back out of the closet. "I don't believe you," she says, voice pouty and petulant.

"But I mean it, I really do," Meg says, voice caught somewhere between a whine and a purr as she wraps her arms around Charlie's waist, pressing her chest to the redhead's back.

"Don't play dirty!" Charlie chastises, trying to wriggle free of the dark haired woman's grasp.

"But I like playing dirty. It's more fun, and I always win that way," Meg purrs, pressing a kiss to the sensitive spot behind Charlie's ear.

Charlie gives a loud yelp, and then they're both tumbling out of the closet, Meg sprawled across the floor, and Charlie sprawled across Meg. It takes a moment to regain their bearings, and then Charlie is sitting up, glaring down at Meg.

"You cheated," she says, looking thoroughly unamused.

Meg smiles prettily up at her. "Can't help it," she says. "Can't stand it when you're upset with me." Then she's tangling her fingers in the hair on the back of Charlie's head and pulling the redhead down for a kiss.

Charlie doesn't even put up a fight, immediately melting against Meg's lips, letting out a shameless moan when the woman beneath her slips in some tongue.

There's a pointed cough from the vicinity of the bed, and both women pull away from their liplock to glance sheepishly up at Hannah.

"As much as I appreciate the view," Hannah says primly, "don't we have other things to discuss? And a limited time in which to do it?"

Meg and Charlie fully pull away from each other, and both sit up. Charlie stares guiltily at her hands in her lap, while Meg stares at Charlie, waiting for her to start the conversation. When she doesn't speak, Meg takes to poking her with a well-manicured finger.

"Well?" she says expectantly, pressing a poke into Charlie's shoulder. "This is _your_ thing, _your_ pseudo-family, so we are waiting to hear _your_ plan."

Charlie sits, unmoving and silent, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Hellooo?" Meg tries again, pressing another poke into Charlie's arm.

"I don't know, okay!" Charlie snaps, slapping away Meg's hand.

"Charlie!" Hannah admonishes.

Charlie jumps, snapping out of her rage, her eyes widening at the hurt expression on Meg's face. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so sorry," she babbles, covering her face with her hands, on the verge of tears.

"Hey, no, it's okay, Xavier," Meg coos, pulling Charlie into her arms and pressing her lips to Charlie's hair.

"I don't deserve that name after being so uncool," Charlie mumbles, voices muffled by her hands and Meg's shoulder.

"That's exactly why you deserve it, you big nerd," Meg jokes, nuzzling her nose into red hair.

Charlie hiccups a small laugh.

Hannah gets up and goes to sit with the other two women in the floor, hand smoothing down Charlie's back. Charlie gives a pitiful little whimper, sinking into the touches of both women.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I know you're stressed out about it. I shouldn't have been picking on you," says Meg.

Charlie shakes her head, pulling back enough to wipe her eyes, feeling utterly silly for her breakdown. "No, you're fine. Hell, I usually like dealing with things via humor, you know me. It's just...This is hard you know? And I don't want to hurt you guys, or have you thinking I'm ashamed of either of you or what we have."

"We don't think that," Hannah promises, pushing Charlie's hair away from her face. "We could never think that. We know this is difficult and scary."

"Yeah," says Meg, taking hold of both of Charlie's hands. "We got off easy with it. The only family I talk to at all is an annoying, bitchy little sister who doesn't give a flying fuck what I do."

"Ruby isn't that bad," mutters Charlie at the same time Hannah chastises, "You shouldn't talk about your sister like that."

Meg continues as though she doesn't hear them. "And we can't all be as lucky as Hannah and have weird hippie parents that are all about free love and shit."

Hannah's face twists into a consternated scowl. "My parents are not hippies. They are very involved with the church, thank you very much."

Meg rolls her eyes. "Whatever. Point is, they're way more open-minded than anyone else I've ever known. Not everyone is like them."

Hannah nods, both in agreement and pleasure at Meg's willingness to correct her statement.

"I just... I just _want_ to tell everyone, you know? Like... I want to shout it from the rooftops that I've got two of the most awesome, sexy, bendy-"

"Is that necessary?" Meg deadpans, while Hannah flushes and hisses, "We're _dancers_, Charlie."

Charlie trudges on, ignoring her girlfriends' comments. "-girlfriends a lady could ever want. I want the whole world to know how happy I am, and that starts with my family... Well, surrogate family, since my real one is dead, but... Geeze, I'm already the weird, different one, you know? Like... It would probably be easier to tell them I'm in a threeway relationship if it wasn't on top of already being the only gay one."

**III.**

"Here's your coffee, baby," Dean says as he sets the pumpkin spice latte down in front of his boyfriend, placing a chase kiss to the man's lips when he tilts his face up for one.

"Thank you," Castiel says after they break apart, stars still in his eyes.

"No prob," Dean replies, smiling warmly at the other man for a moment, his hand resting on Castiel's shoulder. Then he takes a seat across from Cas and starts sipping at his own coffee- a peppermint white mocha.

Castiel takes a sip of his beverage before asking, "Our flight leaves tomorrow; do you have all your things packed?"

"You know me, Cas," Dean replies with a hearty grin.

"That's what worries me," Castiel deadpans, which only earns a laugh from Dean.

"Good to know you have so much faith in me." But he's smiling over the lip of his cardboard coffee cup, so Cas knows he hasn't really hit any nerves.

Cas takes another sip of his beverage before asking, "And you're 100% sure you want me to come with you?"

Dean rolls his eyes. "Seriously? This again? I'm starting to wonder if maybe you just don't want to come."

Castiel's expression becomes hurt. "You know I want to come. I love your family."

"And they love you, so what's the problem?" Dean grouses.

Castiel looks pointedly at Dean's white peppermint mocha. Dean looks between his drink and his boyfriend. "What? You don't like my peppermint mocha breath?"

Castiel huffs out an exasperated sigh. "I'm referring to your proclivity for the..." he mulls over his words, "interests you have that your father would deem perhaps less masculine."

Dean frowns. "You can just say you're worried because we're dating now."

"Yes, but they don't know that."

"So then what's the problem."

Castiel heaves a tired sigh, shaking his head. "I don't want to accidentally out you, Dean. I've met your family, and while they are wonderful people, I also happen to know that your father is something of a stickler for gender norms. Besides, if you were ready to tell them, you'd have done it by now."

Dean stares at the other man, frustration evident on his face. "Cas, no offense, man, but my coming out isn't your call to make."

"That's what I'm saying!" Castiel pleads.

"But you're not listening to what I'm saying," Dean barks out, and when Cas recoils, Dean rubs his face tiredly. "Look, just... We'll be fine, okay? Everyone is going to be there, alright? Sammy and Jess, Charlie is bringing two new friends, Jo is bringing her new boyfriend-"

"Poor soul," Castiel interrupts, and it causes Dean to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, poor kid doesn't know what he's getting into. But look, what I'm saying is that no one is going to be paying any attention to us. They all know you, you've been to Thanksgiving dinner, what? Three other times? Never mind other visits. They're going to be too busy with all the new people, which includes Bobby's new-old flame." Dean winks as he says the last part, and Castiel raises his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well if Bobby is bringing someone, we certainly have nothing to be concerned over."

Dean laughs his agreement, reaching across the table to take one of Cas's hands in his own.

He smiles across the table at Cas in reassurance. "We'll make it fine. And maybe I'll come out, maybe I won't, but either way, I don't want to spend the holiday without you- this or any other one."

Castiel smiles back, face flushed pink at the statement. "And I don't want to spend any more without you, either."

Dean squeezes Cas's hand one last time before extracting his and standing, coffee in hand. "So, like you said, flight leaves tomorrow. We should get home and get all our ducks in a row."

Castiel furrows his eyebrows. "I thought you said you had everything ready."

"No, actually, I said that you know me, which means you should know better than to think that."

"Dean Winchester! You're hopeless, you know that?" Cas scolds as he stand up, as well.

Dean just swings his free arm around Cas's shoulders and says, "That's why I've got you to keep me in line," before pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's stubbled cheek. "Maybe you should shave before we go?"

Cas nods thoughtfully. "Yes, that might be a good idea." He glances at Dean out of the corner of his eye. "Should we stop by the drugstore on our way home?"

"What for?"

"I thought you might like to get some Dramamine for the flight."

"Yeah, that's actually probably a really good idea. See? What would I do without you?"

Castiel just smiles wryly and says, "Probably flounder about in a ditch."

Dean lets out a loud guffaw, bending over at the middle as much as he can with his arm still around Castiel's shoulders. "Thanks for all the faith, man."

"Any time, Dean."

**IV.**

"We're here!" Sam calls out as he opens the door to his parents' house.

"In here!" he hears Dean answer back, voice carrying over from the living room.

Sam and Jess amble in, hanging their coats in the hall closet before heading into the living room where Dean, John, Bobby, and Ellen are watching football.

"Hey, man!" Dean greets, standing and wrapping his brother up in a bear hug, giving him a manly pat on the back. When Dean pulls back, he turns a blinding smile on Jess, wrapping her up in his arms. "Still putting up with gigantor, I see."

Jess laughs. "You're one to talk. I heard you dragged Cas along **again** this year."

Dean scratches the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, well, we Winchester men gotta have someone around to keep us in line, I guess."

"Speak for yourself, boy!" John shouts from the couch.

"John Winchester, do not make me go get your wife. I thought we all agreed we were going to have a nice Thanksgiving this year," Ellen deadpans, eyes never leaving the TV screen.

"Yeah, we sure did. But you can't keep that up, can you?" Bobby gruffs.

"Ah can it, ya old codger!"

Sam raises an eyebrow at Dean. "What is that about?"

"Same thing it is every year," Dean says with a roll of his eyes.

"Gambling?" Sam wagers a guess.

"Don't you know it," Dean responds.

"So I heard Jo was bringing along someone this year?" Jess asks.

Dean's smile gets even wider. "She sure did!"

"Where is he?" asks Sam.

"In the kitchen," is Dean's answer, and then he leans in, almost-whispering conspiratorially, "You wanna meet him?"

Jess grins back, positively diabolical. "Of course!"

As he's being dragged to the kitchen, Sam wonders just how he managed to pick out the one woman in the world besides Charlie Bradbury (who doesn't count because a) lesbian, and b) she's family) who loves to play along with his juvenile brother, Ellen's call of "You all better be nice to that boy!" following after them.

* * *

><p>"Look who I found!" Dean calls out when they enter the kitchen, effectively grabbing the attention of everyone in there- Mary, Cas, Jo, Jody, and some scraggly teenager who can only be Jo's new beau.<p>

"Sam! Jess!" Mary squeals, wrapping them both in a hug at the same time, having to stand on her toes to reach them. "Oh! I didn't hear you come in! How are you!?"

"We're good, Mom," Sam says, kissing his mother on the cheek.

"Good to hear!" Mary says as she finally lets them go. "Can I get either of you anything?"

"Nah, I can get it," Sam responds.

"I got it, I got it," Dean quickly butts in, handing a beer to Sam and offering one to Jess.

"Just water for me, thanks," is Jess's response.

"One water, coming up!"

"So you must be Garth," Sam addresses the scrawny teen.

Said teen stands up straighter, thrusting his hand forward for a handshake. "Garth Fitzgerald IV, sir! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Sam pulls a face at being called sir, and it leaves Jess in stitches. Jo's face turns beet red.

"Garth, I swear to God..." the blonde sixteen year old mutters under her breath.

Garth turns a clueless look on his girlfriend. "What's wrong, Josephine?"

"Ha! Josephine!" Dean guffaws. "How adorable!"

"Don't pick on them, Dean," Castiel admonishes, but even he is smiling behind the lip of his beer bottle.

"I hate all of you!" Jo huffs before storming out, Garth quickly on her heels.

"Well, he's cute," Jess says with a smile after the two teens are well out of ear shot.

Dean quirks a disbelieving eyebrow. "I don't know about cute, but he's something."

"Don't be mean," Cas says, softly jostling Dean's shoulder with his own.

"So where's Charlie?" Sam asks.

"Should be here soon," responds Mary. "I spoke to her on the phone not too long ago."

"She was complaining about the trials and tribulations of three girls sharing one bathroom," Dean fills in. "Apparently her friends she's bringing are pretty girly-girly."

"Well, considering she grew up with you two, anyone would seem girly," Castiel says coyly.

Dean mimes tossing his hair over his shoulder. "Come on now, looking this good takes time."

Cas just rolls his eyes. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Dean."

Dean opens his mouth as though he's going to say something in retort, but then stalls. Silence hangs heavy.

Jess clears her throat. "So, do we know if she's dating either of these girls?"

Mary turns back from checking the oven, going to lean against the island counter. "She hasn't said she is. Only said they were friends."

"Still, it's unusual for Charlie to bring people to meet the family, isn't it?" Castiel asks.

"Not something she's ever made a habit of, no," Dean responds.

"Must be some friends," Sam tacks on.

"Either way," Mary states clearly, turning her mom voice on, "you two boys will treat her friends with respect." She turns calculating eyes on her oldest son. "Especially you."

Dean holds up his hands. "I'll be a perfect angel."

Sam snorts while Cas and Jess just smile.

* * *

><p>Charlie shows up about thirty minutes later, Meg and Hannah in tow. Introductions are made, and then before too long, dinner is served.<p>

* * *

><p>"So how did you two meet Charlie?" Mary asks Meg and Hannah with a smile, passing the bread basket to John on her left.<p>

"Charlie's company was doing some work for my studio," Megs replies.

"Studio?" Johns asks dubiously. "You an artist or something?"

Meg smiles coyly. "Or something. I run a dance studio. Teach there, too."

John narrows his eyes speculatively. "There much money in that?"

Meg casually shrugs a shoulder. "There is if you do it right, and I always do it right."

John narrows his eyes further, which only makes Meg's smile widen. Charlie wants to sink into the floor in that moment.

"Either way," Meg continues conversationally, "we definitely aren't hurting for money."

"We?" Mary prompts, trying and failing to pull off casual. Dean fights the urge to hide his face in his hands due to secondhand embarrassment, both for Charlie and his mother.

"Hannah and I," Meg clarifies.

"Are you sisters?" Mary asks, and Meg actually snorts out a laugh.

"Oh God no! Girlfriends. Have been ever since the Julliard days."

"Oh!" Mary exclaims, cheeks tinged pink from her slip up (Charlie, meanwhile, has slid down in her chair, face the color of her hair). "I'm so sorry! I didn't know."

"It's perfectly fine, Mrs. Winchester," Hannah reassures her. She glances to Meg on her right. "I suppose I could understand the misconception."

"So do you teach at Meg's studio, too?" Jody asks, stepping in when the Winchesters seemed too mortified from their attempts to play over-protective parents to continue the conversation.

"No," responds Hannah, primly sipping her wine. "I'm a ballerina in a traveling troupe."

"This must be a busy time for you then, no?" Jody ponders, looking thoroughly interested.

"Ordinarily, yes, but I'm taking the season off. I have..." Hannah pauses, eyes flickering quickly to her right where both Meg and Hannah sit. "...Reasons I want to be home this year."

Jody just smiles fondly at her. "That sounds lovely."

* * *

><p>Halfway through dinner, Jess starts wishing she hadn't decided to wear the ring on a chain around her neck as opposed to on her finger. Twisting it has become something of a nervous habit, and the urge is overwhelming right now. The fact she hasn't had anything alcoholic all evening has been brought to attention at least twice.<p>

"Hear you're heading into your final semester, boy," Bobby directs at Sam after taking a swig of his beer.

Sam nods. "Yeah. Thank god, too. I'm ready to start my life."

"I bet you are," Jo all but purrs, side-eyeing Jess. It would normally be enough to make Jess smile, but tonight, circumstances considered, it just makes her feel sick instead (or maybe that's the baby; after all, no one said morning sickness had to be in the morning... please God don't be morning sickness).

Sam locks eyes with Jess, smiling at her happily, reaching for her hand in support. He's asking for permission. Jess feels the tightness in her chest ease a little at his smile, and she returns it with one of her one and a small nod.

Sam squeezes her hand before turning his attention back to the rest of the table. "About that..."

"About that...?" Mary inquires, an excited smile blooming on her face that she desperately tries to quash.

Sam and Jess glance shyly around the table, soaking in all the expectant, proud, and excited attention turned their way. Jess pulls the delicate chain out from under her shirt, flashing the ring at the crowd.

"We're engaged," she announces quietly, and despite her nerves, despite that not being their only big news, she feels elated to finally be able to share the fact.

As they accept congratulations, she slides the ring off the chain and allows Sam to slide it onto her finger once more.

* * *

><p>"Dean," John barks around his mouthful of pumpkin pie.<p>

Dean's lip curls in disgust at the sight of chewed up food in his father's mouth, responding, "I know Mom doesn't let you get away with that."

John rolls his eyes and exaggeratingly swallows his food before asking, "When can we be expecting you to bring home some girl, huh? You're brother's tying the knot. Don't you think it's about time you stopped chasing tail and actually settled down?"

Dean blanches even as Mary quietly admonishes her husband. He laughs to cover his nerves, but even he knows it's a bit too loud, a bit too forced. "Yeah, sure. I'll get right on that."

John narrows his eyes suspiciously. "I'm serious, Dean. I expected to be a grandpa by now."

Violent coughing erupts from the other end of the table, and everyone whips their heads around to see Jess patting Sam's back.

"Sorry, sorry. Water went down the wrong way." Sam waves them off.

If effectively derails and reroutes the conversation though.

* * *

><p>"Some family you got here," Meg says by way of greeting, affectionately bumping her hip against Charlie's.<p>

"Yeah, they're something alright," she grumbles in reply.

Meg frowns. "I'm serious. Sure, maybe they pry a little, but it's out of love. They're a hundred times better than my folks. That isn't hard though." She shrugs as she says the last bit.

Charlie flops back against the counter with a groan. "No. I know that. They really are great, and I do love them, it's just..." She trails off, eyes downcast.

"Just you wish you could tell them?" Meg ventures softly.

Charlie nods pathetically, looking like she might cry.

Meg gently lifts Charlie's chin up with her fingers. "That is completely your call to make." She presses a soft kiss against Charlie's lips, which the redhead immediately falls into, fingers threading into Meg's dark hair, seeking the comfort she's needed all evening.

"Charlie, what the hell!?"

They break apart with a jolt to find Dean, mouth ajar, and Mary, a look of disappointment on her face, standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"It's not what it looks like!" Charlie cries out.

"What? You weren't just macking on some other girl's girlfriend?" Dean accuses.

"No! Well... I mean... I guess, technically, but..."

"Forget it. It's not my business." Dean turns and storms out of the room, Charlie quick on his heels.

Meg turns her attention to Mary. "It really isn't what it looks like," she states calmly.

Mary smiles wanly at the younger woman. "Then why don't you explain it to me?" she offers kindly.

* * *

><p>"Dean! Just wait a minute!"<p>

Everyone turns their heads in the direction of Charlie's voice to find Dean stomping into the living room, expression like a dark storm cloud over her face, and Charlie chasing after him looking harried and desperate.

"Dean! I'm telling you, it isn't what it looks like!"

Dean rounds on her, seemingly oblivious to the other people in the room. "Oh yeah!? Then explain it to me!"

Charlie glances nervously at everyone watching them before settling her eyes back on Dean. "I will," she promises, voice coming down to a quieter level. "Just... just not here, okay?"

"No! Tell me here!" Dean demands. "If it isn't what it looks like, then everyone should be able to know!"

Charlie grimaces. "Dean, please, just... _Please_, can we talk in private?"

"Damn it, Charlie! No! I thought you were better than that!"

When Charlie looks like she might cry, Castiel steps up to put a placating hand on Dean's shoulder. "Dean, maybe you should calm down."

"No! God damn it, Cas! I won't calm down!" Dean shouts, violently shrugging off Cas's hand.

Castiel's face darkens as he backs off and glares at Dean. "Fine, then be an ass!"

Dean's eyes immediately widen, a look of surprise and contrition replacing the anger. "Shit, no, Cas... Cas, I'm sorry." He reaches out for the other man, but Castiel steps out of his reach.

"I'm hardly the one you owe an apology," Castiel states coolly.

"But Cas! You didn't... You don't get it! Charlie, she.."

"What the hell is going on!?" John demands, storming into the room. Everyone jumps in surprise at the boom of his voice. John turns his attention on his oldest son. "Care to explain just what happened that made you think it was okay to make Charlie cry?"

For the first time, Dean seems to finally notice the state Charlie is in- ashen faced and tears in her eyes. He wants to feel guilty, does feel guilty for upsetting her, but it doesn't change what he saw.

"Well, boy?" his father demands gruffly.

Charlie gives him a pleading look. He can't bare to meet her eyes, so instead he meets John's. "Mom and I walked in on Meg and Charlie kissing in the kitchen."

Silence falls over the room.

Dean looks guiltily over at Hannah. "Sorry you had to find out this way."

Hannah purses her lips, shooting a worried look at Charlie. She looks back at the other occupants of the room one more time before sighing and shaking her head. "Honestly," she mutters before walking over to Charlie and enveloping her in a hug. Charlie stiffens for a moment before hugging back, burying her face into the other woman's neck as Hannah whispers something into her hair. Charlie shakes her head.

"What?" Dean mutters, completely dumbfounded.

"If you wouldn't have flown off the handle, you would know that all three of them are in a relationship together," Mary admonishes as she enters the room with Meg, who immediately goes over to rub soothing circles into Charlie's back.

Dean's eyes widen. "Wait... all three of them?"

Mary nods.

John looks equally surprised. "Mary, you knew?"

"Of course not. Meg told me just now in the kitchen." Then she addresses her surrogate daughter, "What I don't understand is why you didn't tell us, Charlie."

Charlie lifts her head, sniffling. "Are you kidding? It's hard enough being the only gay one around here without adding in polyamory."

"What do you mean?" John asks, obviously taken aback. "What have we ever done to make you think you being gay makes us feel any differently about you?"

This time Dean scoffs. "Yeah, right. That's rich."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Dad, whether you realize it or not, you say a lot of homophobic shit."

"When have I ever said anything remotely homophobic?" John demands.

"'_Man up, Dean!_' '_What's with the pretty boy clothes, Dean?_' '_Don't be such a fucking pansy boy, Dean._'" With each new item, Dean ticks off a finger.

"What the hell does this have to do with you?" John's anger is palpable.

"Because I'm gay, Dad!" Dean shouts, shocking his father into silence. He pulls Castiel flush to his side. "And I'm in love with Cas!"

For the first few seconds, Castiel looks like a dear in headlights, but when he manages to break out of his stupor, he wraps his arm around Dean in support, looking incredibly proud.

The silence is oppressive, no one uttering a single word. Jess is twisting the engagement ring around her finger, feeling terrible for all the unwanted, unsupportive attention focused on Dean and Charlie. Then it hits her. Maybe she can't make it go away, but she can certainly redirect it.

"So I'm pregnant!" she announces, and as she takes in the bulging eyes and shocked faces now turned to her, she knows it's definitely a tactic that worked.

**V.**

"Some Thanksgivng," Jess says tiredly, plopping down on the couch next to Castiel whose arm instinctively goes around her shoulders.

Everyone except the immediate family and their significant others has cleared out for the evening. It had been a quick affair, everyone ready to give the Winchesters space to work through all the news thrown out into the open.

"No kidding," Castiel grumbles. "Congratulations by the way. I don't think anyone has said it yet. At least not about the baby."

Jess's face flushes happily. "Thanks."

"So I didn't know I was auditioning for Jerry Springer when I agreed to come here," Meg deadpans as she drops down into the armchair on the other side of the coffee table.

"It isn't normally like this," Jess promises.

"I thought it was exciting," Hannah muses, standing beside Meg.

The other three stare at her incredulously.

"You would," Meg grumbles, fondly shaking her head.

Settling down into Meg's lap, Hannah asks, "So do you think they'll all be okay?"

"Oh yeah," responds Cas.

Meg raises her eyebrows. "Yeah?"

Jess responds, "They're a rough and tumble bunch, and they're all a bunch of stubborn blockheads when they want to be, but their hears are in the right places, and they love each other a lot. They just need to talk it out."

"Good to know," mutters Meg disbelievingly.

Jess just keeps smiling. "Welcome to the fold and what it's like to be the significant other of a Winchester." She blinks as though a thought just came to her and then looks at Castiel. "Speaking of, have you and Dean been together _all these years_ and not told anyone?"

Cas flushes red. "No! No... We've only been together a few months, actually."

"Good! I thought I was going to have to hit you for lying to me for three years!" She pushes him in his side, but it just seems to tickle him more than do any actual harm as he laughs, grabbing at her hand to still it.

Cas looks to the side, face flushing even redder. "That was the first time he's ever said he loves me."

Jess squeals in delight, tackling Cas with a hug as best she can when they're already wrapped up in each other.

Hannah smiles at the scene and then turns to Meg. "I like them."

"Yeah, almost as weird as your hippie family," she replies sardonically, but even she's smiling.

Hannah shoves at Meg's head. "They aren't hippies!"

* * *

><p>"So you and Cas, huh?" Sam muses, rocking back in the porch swing.<p>

"Hey, looks who's talking, Papa," Dean jokes back, nudging Sam with his shoulder from his spot sitting next to him.

"Yeah, but everyone knew me and Jess were together, at least. No one even know you were gay."

"_Hellooo_!" Charlie shouts from where she's leaning against a railing. "Isn't anyone going to talk about my lesbian three-way relationship!? I think that's pretty big news!"

Sam tries to stifle his smile as he looks at Dean. "I think the better question is are you ever going to apologize to her for outing her."

"Ah jeez!" Dean groans, rubbing a hand down his face. He stands and faces Charlie, arms out in offer of a hug. "I'm sorry for being a douchebag, Charlie. I should have listened to you."

She smiles at him, accepting the hug. "I forgive you. Being douchebags are what big brothers are for, after all." She pulls away and slaps him in the shoulder. "But you should have told me you were gay! Hello! Professional lesbian here!"

Dean smiles in amusement. "As opposed to an amateur one?"

Charlie rolls her eyes. "Duh!" The two smile at each other before Charlie says, "Anyway, that's not what's important!"

Dean lifts his eyebrows in question. "It isn't?"

She shakes her head. "Nope, what's important now is that we have to plan how to keep baby Samicca from turning into a big, boring nerd like its daddy!"

"Seriously, guys!?" Sam shouts, and Dean bursts out laughing.

"I think Jess has that one covered," Dean says through his laughter.

Charlie shrugs. "You can never be too careful."

A knock on the doorway has them turning their attention to the entryway where John and Mary are standing.

"Mind if we join you?" Mary asks, smiling affectionately.

The three of them exchange glances before Charlie, always the spokesman of the group, says, "Of course not."

Mary's smile widens as she and her husband walk onto the porch. Mary sits next to Sam while John stands on the other side of Charlie and Dean.

"First of all," Mary begins, "I hope you know we love all of you, and there isn't a thing in this world any of you could do that would change that."

"Murder maybe," John muses.

"John!"

"What? I'm just saying if any of them went out and killed someone I might be rethinking the whole unconditional love thing."

Mary settles an unimpressed look on him. "You would still love them, you'd just beat the shit out of them."

"Well... Okay, yeah, probably more that."

"Yeah, well, you'd have to beat me to it." Mary clears her throat. "Anyway! Assuming none of you are also secretly serial killers, that is a moot point."

They chorus off different versions of no.

Mary nods, pleased with their answers. "So first of all," she wraps her arms around Sam, "you're father and I are both very happy for you and proud of you. Almost done with law school with plans to get married and a baby on the way."

"It's the damn American dream," John says with an authoritative nod.

Mary rolls her eyes. "Ignore him. So how far along is she?"

"About two and a half months," Sam answers, unable to keep the goofy grin off his face.

"Any morning sickness yet?"

"Not too much. At least, not that she's complained of, anyway."

"That's good. Maybe she'll be one of the lucky ones. Do you have a date set for the wedding yet?"

Sam shakes his head. "Not yet, but we'll probably wait until after the baby is born. Jess says she doesn't want to be a whale in the pictures. Her words, not mine."

"Yeah, Winchester babies tend to cause that affect," Mary commiserates sagely. "Well, you know we're excited for all of it"

"Thanks. Yeah, we plan on starting to get some plans in order after the holidays, but Dean," Sam glances up at his older brother, "I hope you know you're going to be the best man."

"Only of course," is Dean's response, as though thinking otherwise would be completely illogical (which it would).

"I want to officiate!" Charlie announces.

Sam laughs. "Alright, yeah, you get ordained for it, and I'm sure Jess will be all over that idea."

Charlie pumps her fist and hisses out a "yes!"

Mary is smiling broadly when she turns her attention on Dean, beckoning him to her. He lets her take his hand. "Dean, you know we love Castiel, right? Already consider him a part of the family?"

Dean gives her a watery smile. "Yeah."

"Good. Then I don't have to tell you that if you break that boy's heart you will live to regret it."

Dean laugh good naturedly. "Yeah, Mom, I know."

"Same goes for him, of course."

Dean nods. "I'll be sure to pass along the message."

She gives Dean's hand one last squeeze before scooting over and patting the seat next to her, eyes locked on Charlie.

"We'll break it, what with Sam's giant ass already there and all," Charlie says.

"Charlotte Marie!" Mary chastises.

"Well we will," Charlie grumbles, but sits next to Mary all the same.

"So are you happy?" Mary asks her. "With Meg and Hannah?"

"God yes! More than I can even explain! I want to shout it from the rooftops!"

"Then that's all that matters. We'd love to get to know them better, if you'll let us."

"You mean it?"

Mary looks as though she can't believe that's even a question. "Of course!"

Charlie's grin looks like it could break her face.

John clears his throat, drawing the attention of his children. "Look, I... I want to apologize if I've ever done or said anything to make you kids feel like I don't approve of your lifestyles. I promise all I've ever wanted for any of you is for you to be happy. I'm just... I was raised a certain way, you know? And that's not excuse, just me saying that if I ever get out of line, just tell me. I want to do right by all of you."

"Thanks, Dad," says Dean, while Charlie chirps, "We'll be sure to tell you if you're being a grouchy, old man from now on!"

"Well that's harsh," John grumbles, which leaves Mary giggling.

"But fair," the Winchester matriarch adds. She claps her hands onto her thighs as she gets up. "Now, what do you say we all enjoy some coffee before we call it an evening? I'd like to end the evening _not_ feeling like I've just been the star of a soap opera."

"Also fair," amends Charlie.

John wraps an arm around Charlie's shoulders when she stands. "So see? I was right to interrogate those girls. They _are_ involved with Charlie."

Mary slides up under John's other arm. "Sure sweetie, what ever helps you sleep at night."

As they're walking in, Sam leans over and whispers to Dean, "Dude, you realize you and Cas are totally Dad and Mom, right?"

Dean just pushes his monstrous little brother, which leaves Sam laughing.

* * *

><p>Things I learned while writing this- writing Sam and Jess makes me a puddle of goo on the floor; CharlieMeg/Hannah is the best OT3 ever and writing them also makes me a puddle of goo on the floor; and writing scenes with a shit ton of people is hard, and I may never do it again.

But I hope this was enjoyable. I enjoyed writing it! Happy Thanksgiving to all of you that live in the U.S. and hope you are having a lovely day still to those of you outside of the U.S.


End file.
